Falling Light
by Carmen Vega
Summary: I feel like I've seen this somewhere before but I can't remember, I'm partially convinced I may have dreamt it... Hermione Granger and her make-believe sister have taken Refuge in the vampire world... how long before things start to go wrong? SS/HG/new


**Falling Light**

A/N: Well... this is a first. Please, guys...review, review, review! Thankkkkk yoooh!

Both I and Anna bowed with Apraxin. Anna remained expressionless and masked with the headwear, her brown eyes had no sparkle – they seemed dry.

The vampire behind her shot a spell at her but it seemed to not do anything at all.

Her fingers were clenched tightly as she bowed but when she blinked... She cried out in pain and fell forwards onto her knees. Her hands shot to her face and seemed to be covering her eyes.

Apraxin swore under his breath but did nothing as the black rose tattoo re-emerged on her wrist.

I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut as she gave a cry of pain. These people were monsters! Apraxin stood as still as a statue beside me, head still bowed and his cautioned whisper told me to do the same.

Moments later, Vianna rose from the floor by the guard holding her by her hair – her eyes fixed to the floor.

"A disguise in my palace!" the King spoke coldly "What treachery!"

"Your majesty, forgive me" Vianna spoke – her voice regained its silky appeal "Forgive me for I meant no wrong"

"You ask for my trust, child?" the King asked – his voice manipulative

"Please, my lord, for it is I that forced upon her this disguise" Apraxin suddenly spoke firmly "I did not mean to make such a mistake of making her keep the muggle disguise on but I did not get the time nor the chance to instruct her otherwise – our trip from Delacour was perilous – sisters they could hide but as sisters they do not resemble each other" he took a step forwards beside Vianna "She needed the protection"

"What is this that you speak of? Muggle disguise? Who would go to such extremes? Is she simply a human, Maksim?" the King growled irritably.

It seemed obvious that the King found the boring brown eyed and masked girl in front of him quite annoying – finding out that she could be a boring brown eyed muggle seemed to make him mad. The court buzzed with negative energy.

"No sir, she is not a muggle nor a muggle-born, of that I am sure" Maksim bowed deeply "We do not yet know what she is"

I frowned.

_What on earth? She was not muggle? Could she be a vampire? Where was Delacour?_

"We've never had an unknown in these lands before" The Queen suddenly said with a voice like melting chocolate.

"I am not AN unknown!" Anna cried out angrily – the guard restrained her with a warning hiss.

I had no idea what was going on, again. However, as Apraxin bowed once more – the King rose from his seat and took two steps down toward them – his face twisted in curiosity.

"Remove her disguise, my boy, remove it all" he commanded warily, hands clasped behind his back. "I would like to see this creature in its splendour" The Queen remained stony and silent but her eyes betrayed fear – everyone in the court shuffled wearily back.

Apraxin hesitated for a moment and I stepped forwards with him – Anna's headwear was vanished under my spell (as Apraxin instructed me to) and a shining mass of thick mahogany hair rippled down her back in loose curls. Her brown contacts melted away under her blink revealing a startling mix of emerald green, purple, blue and amber. Her skin glowed a flawless- radiant olive tan that simply screamed perfection and her lips were peachy-pink and heart shaped with dark arching brows and lashes. Her robes were taken off to reveal a toned curvy body under black ribboned shorts and a long grey hoodie with the words 'Juicy' written on it in red. She looked so beautiful just like that till I saw the giant sleek black wings erupt from thin air – attached to her back. Each feather was perfection in itself, tipped with rippling silver that ran all the way down – the wings moved with immense grace for its size and the throne room was filled with amazed gasps and cries as it gave a long, long stretch and a single bow – one wing seemed a little less alert than the other, it twitched but never went as rigid as its pair.

Apraxin had jumped aside in surprise. The Guard had backed away.

Vianna stood with her head held proudly, her eyes challenging, her lips pressed into a thin line and her hands by her side. The King, eyes wide in astonishment, stared right back at her open mouthed.

"Vianna Croix Delacour, at your mercy, my lord" Vianna bowed slightly, hair falling over her shoulders to frame her beautiful face.

"You are hurt, my dear" the King surmised with worry in his eyes

"I was attacked by one of your kind, sire" she all but whispered

"Black souls had found her – and me, we couldn't get away quickly enough – we'd gotten hurt and Hermione Granger here had been the one to save our lives that night" Apraxin explained carefully

Vianna's wings drooped significantly; I saw her knees buckle and nudged Apraxin, he stood on alert beside her. The King walked forwards and touched her face.

"My, you are a beautiful thing – aren't you?" he asked with a broad smile

"My name is Vianna Croix Delacour – not an object of fascination, sire" she spoke without emotion

"I apologize Eva" he smiled and the court buzzed with sinister energy at that "I think I have had the pleasure of meeting one of your kind a few centuries ago, beautiful woman at that"

The Queen set her jaw and glared hell into the back of the King's head.

Vianna smiled "It is a pleasure to provide nostalgia for you, if at all anything"

The King raised the back of his hand and ran it across her lips, sensuously. Vianna's eyes flickered in acknowledgement of this, the corner of her lips turned up as she held her ground. I realised the King was provoking her.

"The pleasure is all ours" the Queen smiled and the King flashed an impressed smirk, drawing away from Vianna but held his hand on her lower lip for a moment longer "I have heard many things about the Angel of Delacour – I suspect that was you provoking the vampire clans in Paris?" she asked with eyes so cold that it could've frozen us solid.

Vianna bowed gracefully to her "Forgive me, your highness – Good things I hope?"

The court buzzed once more as the King boomed in laughter. "Smart girl indeed! And you, beautiful Hermione Granger – famous fighter in the ministry's battle for itself and personal friend of the great Albus Dumbledore, were you informed of Vianna Delacour's true identity and origins?" He asked, turning to face Hermione with a broad smile

"No sire, I was not, I was under the impression we were protecting a muggle girl – Anna under the identity of my sister" I answered truthfully with a slight nod

The King nodded twice "Yes, yes, I suppose it would've been unwise to let too many people know"

Apraxin smiled "It was only me that knew of Vianna's existence -"

"Only you and Albus Dumbledore of course" Vianna corrected calmly

I jumped "You know Albus Dumbledore?"

The King watched us intently and spoke when Vianna wouldn't answer.

"Too much for a little time here, I am a busy man" the King boomed walking back towards his throne "It is apparent to me these two fine ladies have been through quite a lot – I would like them to stay in the guests corridor, a room each wouldn't be too much trouble – stay however long you would want and let me know if anything causes you trouble – NOBODY is to touch these girls unless they've requested such an action, ANYBODY to conflict will have me to deal with"

"Let it be" the Queen agreed with her husband with a small smile in his direction.

"Girls, Maksim here will show you to the retainers – they will help you with every need" the King smiled, sitting down "This meeting has ended"

"Thank You" I and Vianna spoke and bowed in unison. Apraxin smiled and helped her

Quigley pushed me and Vianna to the kitchen table and passed us both a plate of meat lasagne. "Eat up, we need to get your room and clothes here" he urged with a gesture of his hands. All the other retainers had stopped eating and were firing glares their way. Quigley seemed uninterested in them but sat along with us anyway.

"Why are they all so mad...? Am I doing something wrong?" Vianna asked anxiously

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked uncertainly

Quigley stared at us for a moment and then laughed "No, no, no" he reassured "You haven't done or said anything wrong, don't worry – Everyone here has been working for years, decades and none have come anywhere near as being on first name basis with the King or being allowed to live in the guests corridor, they're all jealous!" he laughed

"Oh" Vianna blushed "I guess... wow..."

"It's just not fair, we didn't mean to cause so much trouble" I flushed uncertainly

"Don't!" Quigley snapped "It is no one's fault, don't give a damn about what they think – they'll get used to you, we don't often have many new people around here and the interest is extreme for the first few days"

"That explains the Queen" Vianna nodded her understanding

He nodded back "You two are smart"

I blushed.

"Done? Let's go, come on – I'll show you to your rooms" he glanced at his watch "You can get changed and refreshed, then I'll fetch your protector and send him to your rooms – Hermione, the protector would be seeing Vianna tonight for I have been instructed to take you to dwell in our library" he smiled at the look I flashed him

I was beyond delighted.

"That would be... perfect!" I gasped "I cannot wait"

"Let's get you two to your rooms then" he laughed "I'll fetch you, Hermione, at exactly 8 o'clock, is that alright?"

"What's the time now?" I asked

"5 and 13" he answered and acknowledged my nod in agreement. I had 3 hours to refresh, that was more than enough.

And so we walked.

_**P.O.V Switch: Vianna Delacour**_

We'd dropped Hermione off at her room and said our farewell for now. Quigley had said that my room was a bit further down and I didn't mind "So, you are an unknown?" he asked carefully

"I am NOT an unknown" I spoke firmly "I am me, I know me, just because I have such a power doesn't make me non-existent"

Quigley laughed "You know what I mean, Vianna!" he assured "I merely asked you what you think you are"

"I don't know, but I'm sure Hermione will help me find out with that infamous library of yours" I smiled "Thank you so much, Quigley for all the help you have given us, I understand the kind of trouble you have put yourself in and I cannot express how grateful I and Hermione are for it-"

He smiled and shook his head. "Never will I be able to resist your charms, Vianna! You are eternally welcome, personally I do not care what they think" He pushed open a large wooden door with intricate details across its length and a curved golden handle

"Flattery..." I laughed

"Your clothes should all be in your wardrobe and dresser Everything should be perfect and if not, then I will find out" He smiled and closed the door behind me.

I gasped at the room's splendour. It was as beautiful as the rest of the mansion with lush blood red carpet that slipped between her toes, cream walls with intricate black floral lace running in stripes alternatively and dark mahogany – the same shade as my hair – furniture. There was a large bed toward one side of the room with sheets in a fabric I could not figure but it was both glossy and easy to touch – they were black with a floral design all around the edges. A thick white duvet was folded underneath it and a light red checked throw-over was folded under the pillows. I opened one large wardrobe gingerly and almost toppled over in shock. Each piece of fabric in the wardrobe was more expensive than the house I used to live in. They were absolutely beautiful in lace and silk and cotton and florals and...

I pulled out a set of black lace underwear, a red-white-pink-blue check night shirt, dolly hair bands, two baby blue lush towels and toiletries that I'd need from the dresser's drawers (filled with all sorts of hair products, stylers and props for my kind of hair and the next was filled with every possible creams, potions, spell books, medicines and of course, make-up) I picked out a selection from each draw and put it into a large brown toiletry bag to take into the shower with me.

I pushed open the door to the bathroom and gasped with awe at the black and blue marble floors and the expensive decorations everywhere. There was a pool sized tub in one end of the bathroom whilst another wall was dedicated to a large sink, silver taps and a long gothic mirror. I put my clothes into the little hold-all baskets and tucked it into one of the cabinets so they wouldn't get wet or steamed damp. I hung up the towels and slipped out of my clothes eagerly. I opened up all the taps and basked in the bath perfumes that I could use. I chose the jasmine and added a few essential oils to it too. Once the bath was full, I slipped in – sighing with pleasure as the hot water enveloped my tired skin. My body tingled from the heat and I smiled – dunking my entire self, hair and all, under the water I resurfaced.

As much as I missed the Delacour world, I could get used to this easily. No more abuse, no more starvation, no more hurt and fear and...

I think I must've fallen asleep here.

_**P.O.V Switch: Hermione Granger**_

I walked into Vianna's room after knocking once. I thought that was enough to alert my best friend that I existed – she wasn't in the room and I realised just how exquisite her room was. Mine was extremely rock-vintage with lace everywhere and amazing oak-wood furniture similar to the colour of my hair. I opened a few wardrobes and saw that her clothes had been specifically picked out to suit her skin colour and her size. Her hair products were different since I had the mass of tight curls whereas she had the thick silkiness of easy curls and waves. Though, her curls often became as tight as mine if she didn't brush them down enough.

I knocked a few times on the bathroom door and heard her sigh. She was sleepy, I could tell. I heard the sound of running water being closed off and a small splash – I took that as my cue to leave now with Quigley (who waited outside the door) with an easy heart. Vianna was happy, so was I.

_**P.O.V Switch: Vianna Delacour**_

Waking up, I realised the water had gone cold and after draining it and refilling to wash myself thoroughly with hot water, I dried myself – wrapped a towel around my head and set about to do my hair.

I ran a de-tangling serum through my hair and a treatment to restore my hair's strength and protection. It would take a forever to get my hair dry and I felt too lazy to try and blow-dry it off after today.

I put on a serum moisturiser all over my body and smiled at the sight of steam still emanating out of my skin in the stone-cold (literally) bathroom. My skin looked much clearer and flawless, the face wash and serum made my face glow and I received the much missed confidence boost through it. I put on the underwear and night-shirt, threw the towels into the wash-basket, opened the door and froze.

All traces of my confidence plummeted as I saw the one person I thought I'd never see here.

"Severus Snape?" I gasped; my hand snapped to my hair, I looked a mess! What was he doing here?

"Hello, Vianna" he smirked, long black hair was far from its greasy way this time and flowed down his face like silk curtains. His black abyss for eyes sparkled with interest and something else that I couldn't understand.

"How did you get in?" I asked, anxiously

"You didn't lock your door" he smiled "Hermione asked me to see if you'd woken from your..." he paused to smirk coldly "...your slumber in the bathroom"

I blushed. "What?"

"I had you down for a slight intellect, Vianna do not make me think again" he stated

I attempted to run a hand through my hair but winced when I caught into tangles "Oww..."

I glimpsed an amused smile before he composed his face again "Do you want a little help, Delacour?" he asked

I walked over to the bed and sat down, legs crossed "It's quite alright, I'm sure you would take too much an offense if I'd said yes, we wouldn't want to ruin _your_ day now would we?" I asked sarcastically

He scowled and rummaged in one of the drawers, pulled out a detangling wide-tooth comb and threw it over to me. I began to draw it through my hair carefully.

"I came here to familiarise myself with you and answer any of your questions" he began "Also, to tell you that you may want to know that dinner is in exactly 10 minutes and the King wishes to speak to you once more in the throne room"

"Okay" I nodded

He raised an eyebrow "Vianna, get dressed"

"I am dressed" I sniped irritably

"Attire for dinner, Miss. Delacour, is formal and... not just a night-shirt" he snapped back, throwing open my wardrobe

I flushed once more and fussed with my hair.

He threw a scarlet dressed-down long man's shirt that looked long enough to be worn alone with a brown weave belt and shoe-boot heels.

I frowned. "Heels?" I gaped

"Yes, Delacour, heels – if you want to fit in" he spoke with the air of trying to console a tantrum-prone toddler. He rolled his eyes and leant against the wall.

"I don't want to be just like the other girls..." I snapped and brought out a pair of brown gladiator sandals and a pashmina

"Fine" I asked

"Fine" he mocked

"Fine" I snapped

"Well, get dressed then!" He exhaled heavily

I trudged out of the bathroom after correcting my make-up and pulling on the clothes half-heartedly. I pulled on a few bead necklaces, bracelets and a single lace anklet on my right leg. I let my hair down in its wet mass of tangled curls – I guessed it looked okay.

He looked satisfied with my appearance and I longed to ask him what was that flicker of emotion in his eyes that I glimpsed – but he didn't bother to say anything.

"You look..." he began and paused as if searching for words "...reasonable"

"Why thank you Severus, it isn't often that I get honoured with your compliments" I mocked "Shall we go to get Hermione? I would like to ask you a few questions along the way"

He gave a curt nod and followed me out of the room. I made sure to lock it this time.

_**P.O.V Switch: Hermione Granger**_

"Hello" I smiled at Vianna. Seeing Snape again didn't shock me like before but it was still distasteful. My arms ached from carrying all those books to my room earlier as I hugged her tight but I couldn't care less. She looked stunning in a red shirt, brown belt and sandals. Her hair was very wet still and her face looked dewy as bare make-up should look and she looked fresh – if not disgruntled next to Snape.

"I'm starved, let's go!" she cried

We entered the hall and everyone fell silent. There wasn't even the sound of people eating anymore. Had I been on my own I would've kept my eyes firmly fixed to the floor and nowhere else but being here with Vianna – her confidence was contagious. Of course, Snape's promise of protection simply added to it so I kept my head up and walked through the hall with Snape. He gestured to the front table – empty: and told us it was for us. He'd be going to have dinner with his acquaintances somewhere in the other side of the hall. I was suddenly hit with memories of the great wizardry school in Russia.

"Hello" said a pretty blonde vampire seated beside us "I'm Alexa"

I shook her hand and she leant in to whisper "My brother thinks your sister is real pretty" I noted her American accent and smiled "I think you're pretty"

I blushed and thanked her; Vianna turned around and flashed her dazzling smile before turning back round to continue talking to a handsome dark-haired blue who had walked straight toward her with a sheepish smile.

"Where are you from?" He asked her and smiled over her shoulder at me. She took her time chewing a piece of chicken so nodded to me to answer.

"She's Russian – we think and I'm French" I smiled

He nodded "I've been to Paris quite a few times, which city?" He asked curiously.

Vianna flashed me a smirk from behind her hand and I blushed. The blue didn't notice and carried on talking to me and Vianna politely excused herself to go to Alexa and a few of her friends – one man blatantly interested in her, resembled her distinctly so I supposed that was her infamous brother. The blue scooted closer to me.

"I'm from Cheveaux, near the border" I answered the man and we talked for what seemed for forever, about everything random and not but all too soon, dinner was called to an end and Snape came to catch me. He looked apologetic that I had to leave.

"It's nice to meet you... er..." I began

"Luc Arcneaux" he introduced himself "It has been a pleasure talking to you too, Hermione Granger"

I blushed and thanked him for his time. He smiled and nodded – I practically ran from the hall.

"You've got an admirer" Vianna dug her elbows into my waist and raised her eyebrows.

"You weren't complaining with yours either, I noticed" Snape growled from behind

Vianna blushed "I kept looking at you but you wouldn't get over there and release me from that insatiable vampire" she snapped "You promise to be a protector but you were too busy... with that crazy woman!"

Snape clenched his jaw "I trust you can let yourself have a good night's sleep Granger" he growled and strode away – Vianna flashed an apologetic look and ran after Snape.

_**P.O.V Switch: Vianna Delacour**_

"I wouldn't want to imagine what made you so angry, Severus Snape" I remarked casually by his side, I saw his fists twitch "You seemed to be enjoying yourself a lot with that woman... I doubt you would've responded even if the man had tried the same with me"

I was angry. I felt humiliated by that man and he'd decided it was MY fault.

Suddenly, I was in my room and pressed against my bed's headboard with Snape gripping my crossed wrists above, his face inches from mine.

"I am your protector, it was not my fault that you decided to go and sit with those vampires – nor is it my fault that you had that man between your legs" he growled into my ear – his breath hot and harsh in my ear. I shivered involuntarily and felt his breath hitch.

No sooner than I'd registered the lust that sparked in his eyes – his lips crashed onto mine with so, so much passion. I tried to make a sound but his technique,

Oh.

He pulled away, the same lust burning in his eyes as they looked down and over my body – trailing over my chest, my stomach, my thighs as the shirt had ridden up far too much revealing a little black lace to see. I felt butterflies as he ran those eyes back up and into mine.

"You..." he growled – a whisper it turned out to be

"Me..." I murmured back, raising an eyebrow

I was beyond confused – had I just kissed this man?

His hand ran across my legs and pushed against my inner thigh – easing a finger under the lace lining he smirked at my obvious horror.

"Don't you dare" I gasped as he trailed that finger along the lace lining. My body twitched in response but I forced myself to keep every bit of dignity to myself.

"You don't like it?" he breathed casually slipping the finger deeper under, I caught my breath and opened my mouth to speak but no voice came out. I wanted to tell him that I was as pleased as a cat who'd just received a bottle of ostrich crap but I couldn't. Instead all that escaped was a cross between a forced-down moan and a forced-out whimper. He suddenly hissed and grabbed his left arm. Voldemort was calling.

"Get out" I growled and his smirk (though slightly pained) widened in disgust

"With pleasure" he drawled, jumping off the bed and crossing to the door in 4 easy strides "Delacour, my dear, it comes as no surprise that you are a frigid young woman" he laughed, slamming the door on me.

My expression must have been catastrophic since I could still hear the echo of his laughter dying away. I most certainly was NOT frigid and how on earth did that... monster... know my...

I grabbed a cushion and threw it against the door just as it was re-opened. It hit Maksim Apraxin square in the face with a muffled _thwumph_.

I gasped and hid my face – unwilling to look at him through sheer embarrassment. I felt the heat of my face rise rapidly and I couldn't believe my luck.

Apraxin walked forwards and nudged me with the cushion. I reached out with one arm – the other still hiding as much as possible – and took the cushion quickly. I heard his laughter and peeked past a finger. My, he looked glorious in a deep blue robe with silver trails. His dark hair was ruffled and his ice-blue eyes twinkled with amusement and... was that lust? I closed my fingers again and he seemed to notice for his laughter died and a finger reached out to touch my chin.


End file.
